Applications that run on a computer device such as a desktop computer, laptop computer, tablet computer, smart phone, internet appliance, personal digital assistant, a mobile communication terminal, or other type of communication terminal device are typically presented as a rectangular shaped icon that may include indicia identifying the name of the application. The icon may be present on a desktop of the display of the terminal (e.g. on a taskbar of the display, on a system tray of the display, or on a background wallpaper illustrated by the display.
When one application is running and in use on a terminal device, typically the display of the device only provides a display of the screen defined by that application. For instance, if a word processing application is running and is active such that a user is currently using and typing input for the word processing application, the word processing application may be illustrated on the entire display. New information about another running application that is not currently being actively and directly used by a user is not shown to the user. In some devices, the icon of the running but not currently active application may be configured to flash if visible while the other application is running and actively in use by a user. Alternatively, a device running an application may flash a pop-up menu or pop-up window on its display when new information is available regarding the application even though that application is running in the background while a user of the device is actively and directly using another application on the device.
I have determined that the current display of running applications typically utilized in terminal devices fails to permit an icon of a running application that is not in active and direct use by a user, who is actively using another application, to be always visible, utilize a small amount of space such as the space of a typical icon shown to a user, provide direct access to news for the user and provide direct access to important features provided by the application. I have determined that a new method and apparatus are needed to improve the display of important information concerning communication sessions such as possible communication sessions, attempts of initiating a communication session, scheduling of a communication session and availability for a communication session to a user in a space efficient manner.